The invention relates generally to lawn mower blades capable of being dissociated from the remainder of the mower in which only the blade portion is separable therefrom and easily affixable thereto so that a minimal amount of tools and time are required to change the blades as for sharpening.
The following represents the prior art as the inventor is aware:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,793,484 McNeill et al; 3,918,241 Stillions; PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,320,733 Kirk; 4,043,104 Jones; PA1 U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,321,894 Ingram; 4,062,171 Rose; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,104 Kline et al.
It would appear that Ingram most closely provides a structure similar to that wh ich the present application defines, but it should be apparent that neither Ingram nor the remaining references define a structure substantially as claimed hereinafter and further is not seen to provide a rigid interconnection between the mower stem and the blade as does the present invention while simultaneously providing a structure which is easily disassemblable. The use of a cotter pin 27 overlying the connecting means 13 is seen to be a quite hazardous expedient since the integrity of the Ingram system would therefore rest solely on the cotter pin not failing so that the blade does not become a dangerous projectile.